A New Beginning
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: What if the Dursleys didn't take in Harry, and left him at an orphanage? He was adopted to an abusive father and went to school with a kind teacher? Discontinued... sorry... if anyone wants to continue it, please let me know :D
1. Beginnings and Teachers

Hey all! Guess what! That's right! I am now writing my first Harry Potter fic! Wow!

Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter fic… it is about Harry and well… I don't really want to spoil to much do I? But then again you probably would have read the summary, other wise you wouldn't be here… ok… enough of my babble, I'll do the disclaimer then you can start the story!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't really want to. But then again… it could be nice if everyone thought you a genius of coming up with a fantastic book!

Enjoy!

--- ---

"Waaaaa! Waaaa!"

A small baby, wrapped up in blankets, was on the door step of number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. A young woman went to the door, while taking out the empty milk bottles. She saw the baby and screamed!

"Vernon! Vernon! Quickly! Come here!" she called her husband as she picked up the baby.

Vernon looked over her shoulder at the baby.

"There is a letter attached!" he said as he grabbed the letter. It read,

'Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley.

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I greatly ask for a favour from you. This baby here is your nephew, Harry James Potter. Lily and James were killed and I would like it if you would take care of him, until he becomes of age. Since you are his last family, I greatly ask you to take him. Thank you.

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"We can't take him, Petunia. We have Dudley. We don't need another baby to look after," Vernon said sternly.

Petunia sighed. "You are right, Vernon. We will take him to an orphanage later today."

-- --

A year later, at the orphanage, a man in his mid twenties came to the front desk.

"Hi. I would like to adopt a child," He said to the lady at the counter.

"Of course!' she replied, "First you will have to fill this out, then I will show you to the children."

The man filled out the adoption form and went with the lady to the back of the building where the children were playing.

The man spotted what he wanted. "I would like to adopt that one."

The woman called over the boy he was pointing at. The boy was quite small for his age. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes hidden under round glasses. The man also noticed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"His name is Harry James Potter. He was brought here a year ago. Harry, say hi to Mr. Valez," Said the lady.

"Hello," Harry said politely. Mr. Valez kneeled down to Harry's height.

"Harry, is it okay if I take you home with me? We will have so much fun together!" Harry nodded. He didn't really want this man to take him home but he couldn't say no. He had learnt that it was not nice to say no to people who offered you a nice warm home away from the orphanage.

An hour later, a black car pulled up outside a small house. Mr. Valez got out of the driver's seat and went to open the door for Harry. Harry got out of the car and looked around. He liked this street. It felt comforting. Mr. Valez took his hand and took him inside his house. Mr. Valez again went down to Harry's height.

"Harry, you can call me dad now ok? This is your new home. I want you to obey my rules and do as you are told. Understood?" Mr. Valez was very serious. Harry nodded in agreement.

It was a few months after Mr. Valez adopted Harry that the beating started. Mr. Valez came home late, drunk and angry. He found Harry asleep in his bed and grabbed him. He started to hit Harry, as hard as he could. Harry was scared! He didn't know what was happening. He used to get a smack when he was at the orphanage when he had done something wrong so he decided to ask if he had been bad.

"Dad? Me bad?" he asked, confusion and fear in his voice for when he started to speak, the beating was getting harder.

"Shut up!" Mr. Valez threw Harry on his bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Harry, who was now in tears, pulled his blankets up to his chin and cries himself to sleep, hoping that this was just a dream.

--- ---

When Harry was old enough, he started school at the local public school. His teacher, Miss Katrina, was very nice and cared for everyone. Harry liked her. He felt safe when ever he was around her.

On his first day of school, Harry was waiting for his father to come and pick him up. He waited for an hour, until Miss. Katrina looked out her window and saw him sitting alone. She got up from her desk and went out to talk to him.

"Hello Harry. What are you doing here? Hasn't your parents come to pick you up yet?" she asked kindly.

Harry shook his head. Miss. Katrina looked around, as if his mother or father would walk up to them then.

"Hmm… it is a bout to rain. Where do you live Harry?"

"Dandelion road." Harry replied. Miss. Katrina smiles. She also lived on that road.

"Come on then. I'll take you home."

In the car, Miss. Katrina put some music on.

"So, Harry," she started a conversation, "Did you enjoy your first day of school?"

"Yes." Was Harry's reply.

"Really? What did you like most about today?" she smiled at him

"I like you miss Katrina. You are nice to me." Miss. Katrina looked at him with an expression of confusion and sorrow. How could she be the only one who was nice to him? Maybe she wasn't the only one, but he had met a few nasty people in his life. Yes, that must be it, she thought.

They turned into Dandelion Road. "What number is your house?" Miss. Katrina asked Harry.

"Ten."

"Oh! You live 2 houses away from me! That's wonderful! Why don't I park the car at my house then we can walk to you house?" Miss. Katrina drove into the drive way of her house and once she had stopped the car, she got out. Harry got out too.

"Your parents are probably really worried about you Harry. Come on, let's go." Miss. Katrina and Harry started to walk to Mr. Valez's house. "You know Harry, you can come to me when ever you want if you have a problem okay?" she asked, trying to sort out what he had said in the car on the way there.

Harry nodded as they walked up the steps to his house. Miss. Katrina rang the door bell. For a while no one answered, but soon the door opened.

At tall lady, in her late twenties, opened the door. She had blonde hair and was wearing a mini skirt and a boob-tube. "Yes?" she asked.

At that moment, Mr. Valez walked into the door way.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And why is my son with you? He is supposed to be at school!"

"School has finished, sir. I am Harry's teacher, Miss. Katrina. No one came to pick him up from school, and since I live near by, I decided I would take him home." She replied, bravely.

"Humph! Say good bye to you teacher and come in Harry."

"Bye Miss. Katrina." Harry said as he walked inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." She said as the door was slammed in her face.

--- ---

Oh! Harry's adoptive father doesn't seem that nice! And what about that teacher? She seems nice…

Anyway, Please Review! I love reviews! And I'm in a good mood so I would love constructive criticism!

Well, not love it, but I'll be happy anyway!

Thanks for reading! Review!


	2. Owls and Letters

Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of A New Beginning! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them!

**Reapergirl777: **Hehe… yeah, I did! I don't have any other friends that like Dead Like Me though. I wish I did though; I could discuss it with them!

Thanks to all my other reviewers, **Nitwittie, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Charl1e, ****LyranalPhire **and** Kali09!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

--- ---

"Miss. Katrina! Miss Katrina!" a boy at in year 3 called down the Hall of Serena Primary School.

"Oh! Good morning Harry! How are you today?" Miss. Katrina asked.

"I'm fine." He replied. Even though Harry had left Prep, (for those who live in America, I think it's called R1. well, at least it is called that in Hong Kong…) Miss. Katrina and Harry were still good friends.

Harry would go over to Miss. Katrina's house after school, or on weekends. She always enjoyed his company and Harry could go there as long as his father never found out.

Miss. Katrina comforted Harry after his father had hit him. She would often clean his buts and bruises, never speaking about how he got them to Harry.

It's not that she didn't know how he got them; she just didn't want to upset him further. Katrina had found out one day when Harry had come, crying over to her house on a Saturday morning.

"Harry! What's wrong?" She had asked him, noticing the cuts and bruises.

She brought him inside and started the bandage him up. She asked who had done that and Harry told her the truth. He blurted everything out. How his parents had died in a car crash and how his Aunt and Uncle couldn't take care of him so they put him up for adoption. How Mr. Valez adopted him, then a few months later, started to abuse him.

Miss. Katrina was so out raged at Mr. Valez then, that she went over and confronted him, then and there. Her plan, which was to make him realise he was doing something wrong and to stop doing it, backfired. Big time.

Mr. Valez told her to mind her own business and to keep out of his life and threatened to kill her if she told anyone. She knew he wasn't kidding because for the next 2 weeks, Harry didn't come to school. She never mentioned it again.

I guess you could say that Miss. Katrina was like a mother to Harry. She was always there to help him and to care for him.

--- ---

It was a beautiful summer's day. At 8 am, Harry got up and dressed. He was now in his last year of primary school. He would miss his primary school. He snuck downstairs and got some breakfast, while his father was still out cold from being drunk the night before, and brought it back to his room. He sat on the chair, looking out the window across the street. It was quite out side. Harry saw 2 people out for a morning jog and in the house diagonally opposite, he saw a mother feeding her 10 month baby.

All of a sudden, Harry saw a bird flying towards his window. Taking another look, he noticed that it was an owl. 'What is an owl doing up in the morning? And here, with… is that a letter?' Harry thought.

As the owl came closer, Harry opened the window. The owl landed gracefully on the window sill. Harry nervously took the letter and read the front cover.

Harry Potter.

Bedroom #2

10 Dandelion Road

England

Harry turned over the envelope and saw a kind of symbol stamped to the back. Since the letter was addressed to him, Harry opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

(Order if Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

At once, Harry leapt up out of his seat and ran downstairs, careful not to wake his father.

Harry ran all the way to Miss. Katrina's house, who he now called Katrina. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Katrina opened the door and invited Harry inside.

"Good morning Harry! What brings you here this early in the morning, and in a good mood?" She has said, as Harry had a huge smile on his face.

Harry came inside and sat down at the dining room table.

"Look." He said as he showed her the letter form Hogwarts. Katrina read it, finishing with a big grin on her face.

"That's wonderful Harry! I didn't know you applied for another school!"

"I didn't! It just came today! And you'll never guess how it came!" he said excitedly.

"How?"

"An owl brought it! Amazing!"

Almost straight after he finished saying that, the same owl that delivered Harry's letter flew through the open kitchen window and landed gracefully on the table in front of them.

"Let's look at the book list." Katrina said. Harry got out the envelope and opened it. Instead of pulling out one piece of parchment, he pulled out two. Harry read the first one he pulled out.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to certain circumstances, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will be come at to you house on the 31st of July at 9:30 am to help you collect your school books and explain some things to you. You will find out what I mean then.

Professor McGonagall.

"I wonder what that's about." Katrina said. Harry nodded and opened the last letter, his booklist.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshwak

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newts Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Wow! That's quite a list! I wonder where you could get all this stuff!" Katrina said.

"Yeah! How will I tell dad? I don't think he will want me going off to a kind of boarding school!" Harry said, worriedly.

"Don't worry. It seems like you will be going no matter what your father says. That second letter made it sound very important that you go." Katrina comforted him.

Harry nodded, "Will you come with me when Rubeus Hagrid comes?"

"Sure."

--- ---

Ok! Another chapter done! Wow! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and those letters, the Hogwarts ones, they are from the book so I don't own them, J.K. Rowling does.

Please Review! Please! It only takes a few seconds!


	3. Horrors and Silences

It was the 25th of July. Getting closer and closer to the date when Rubeus Hagrid came. Harry still hadn't told Valez about Hogwarts. Every time he thought it was ok to tell him, he would get drunk and start beating him.

It was about 7 pm when Harry took up the courage and went downstairs to tell his father. He got the letter, the first one, and started to make his way downstairs.

Valez was watching TV. Harry went up to him.

"Um, Dad?"

"What?" replied Valez.

"Um, I got this letter the other day. It's about a school that has accepted me." Valez looked at Harry. Harry handed the letter over to him.

Valez read the letter.

"'Await your owl?' What does that mean?"

"An owl brought the letter." Harry replied.

What happened next was something he was hoping would not happen. Valez had started laughing. Laughing as if he had just played a joke on someone.

"I would like to go to that school." Harry said, ignoring his adoptive father's laughs.

"Well, I don't want you to go."

"Please!"

"No! And that's final!" Valez yelled as he ripped up the letter and threw the pieces at Harry. "Now go to your room and stay there!"

Harry ran to his room, in tears. Looks like he wouldn't be going after all. He had hoped that this was his chance to leave this place.

Half an hour later, Harry heard voices from downstairs.

"He wanted to go to a Magic school?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that? Magic! Magic doesn't exist! I think he's been reading too many books!" his father's voice floated up to his room.

"I think you should punish him for making up that lie." The first voice said, "And I know the perfect way!"

Harry started to worry now. What were they going to do with him?

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ran to his bed, hoping that if they thought he was asleep, they would leave him alone.

The door to his room opened. Harry lay still. As still as he could.

But they didn't go away. Instead, they sat down on his bed.

"I know your awake." His father's angry voice said.

Harry opened his eyes. A woman Valez had been dating was sitting on his bed as well. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress.

Valez had a bottle of alcohol in his hand. It was half empty. The woman spoke.

"I'm here to give you your punishment for lying today." She smiled evilly.

What she did next would horrify Harry for the rest of his life! The woman, who was named Stacy, bent down on top of him and kissed him! Harry tried to get away from her but he noticed she had his arms pinned to the bed. He struggled as hard as he could.

She broke the kiss and started taking off his shirt. Harry tried kicking her, but his father grabbed his legs. There was nothing he could do but let it happen.

After his shirt had been taken off, Stacy made to take off his pants. Harry struggled a bit more. There were tears in his eyes once his pants were down to his knees.

Harry struggled a bit more. He was screaming for her to get off of him. She was biting and scratching him so hard that he started to bleed.

Harry let out another scream and all of a sudden, his father was flying across the room and hit the wall. He lay on the floor, unconscious.

Harry had just used his first bit of magic.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Stacy, who was drunk and thought Harry had thrown him, even though Harry was under her grasp, slapped Harry. Then she gave a little squeal and flew across the room, just like Valez had.

Harry took this opportunity to leave. He got up from the bed and ran out of the room as his father began to wake. Harry left the room, the door magically closing and locking behind him. All the way downstairs he could hear Valez's banging on the door.

"You ungrateful little shit! Get your ass back here and unlock this door!"

Harry kept running, all the while, pulling up his pants. When he got outside, he made a left turn and ran up a drive way a few houses away.

He knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming his way. The door opened and Katrina came out.

"Harry? Are you ok? What happened?" she asked worriedly. She took him inside and grabbed the clothes he left at her house a few days ago when he had escaped from his father's clutches.

Harry got changed into the clothes and Katrina made some hot chocolate.

"What happened Harry?" she asked, but Harry would not answer.

Over the next few days, Harry stayed with Katrina, although he would not say a word. Not even to say what he wanted for dinner.

On the 31st of July, there was a knock on the door. Katrina and Harry were watching TV. Katrina looked at Harry worriedly, and got up to answer the door.

"He…" Katrina managed to get out before she stopped dead. A gigantic mad was standing in her door way. She gaped open mouth at him. Amazed at his size.

"Good Mornin'. You mus' be Mrs. Dursley." The giant said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is. You must have the wrong house." Katrina said in a squeaky voice.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the house that 'arry Potter lives in..." The giant said to her.

Then it clicked.

"Oh! You must be Rubeus Hagrid! Oh! Please! Come in!" Katrina moved aside to let Hagrid in.

"Harry! You have a visitor!" Katrina called out, "Please, have a seat Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid sat down on one of Katrina's dining room seats, which squeaked when he sat down. Harry then came walking nervously into the room.

"Harry, this is Mr. Hagrid." Katrina said. Harry looked at the huge form sitting on the chair.

"Please, just call me 'agrid." Hagrid said. "Well, we best be off. Lots to buy Harry."

Hagrid got off the chair.

"Oh! I'll get your letters and we can be on our way then!" Katrina said. "It is ok that I go right?"

"Sure, as long as you don' tell no one."

A few minutes later, they were all in a train, ready to go to London.

--- ---

ooh! What do you think? I would love to know! Please review! Pretty please!


	4. Meetings and Goblins

Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Anyway… I just remembered that I didn't put in an author's note in my last chapter… so yeah… Sorry I hadn't updated for a while, I had school holidays and went away, so I couldn't use a computer… then my internet stuffed up… (I told you that you should get Optus mum!)

Disclaimer: Harry would like me to mention that I don't own him, or his friends at Hogwarts, or enemy's for that matter, but I do own Katrina… and Valez… but I don't think that's really good… so yeah… now you can read the story! Enjoy!

--- ---

The train ride to London was very quite, there weren't many people on the train, but those who were on the train, were kind of scared of Hagrid. Hagrid decided to start a conversation. "So, uh, if your not Mrs. Dursley, who are ya?"

"My name is Katrina. I'm not actually Harry's guardian, but I take care of him."

"Oh. So w'at 'appened to Mr and Mrs. Dursley?"

"Well, they couldn't take care of Harry so he was adopted."

"Oh, well 'arry, I'm sure you'll love staying at 'ogwarts! It's a fantastic place! Mr. Dumbledore, the 'eadmaster, is a grea' wizard." Harry didn't say anything. "Are you ok, 'arry? You're very quite." Still Harry didn't say anything.

"Oh, Hagrid. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Harry hasn't said anything since a few days ago. I have tried to get him to talk, but it's just not working." Katrina said worriedly.

"Why... Well, you gotta talk sometime." Hagrid said to Harry. "Oh! It's our stop!" Hagrid got up and Harry and Katrina followed.

Hagrid kept walking until he stopped at a small wooden door. A sign above it read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry noticed that they were the only ones who seemed to notice the small door. Everyone else walked straight past it, without giving a second thought.

"Right, in 'ere is w'ere we gotta go." Hagrid kept going, and again, Harry and Katrina followed.

Inside The Leaky Cauldron it was very dark. There were a few old women sitting in a corner, and a little man was talking to the bartender. The barman was bald. As they walked in, the chatter stoped and a few people said hello to Hagrid. The Barman looked over at Hagrid and asked, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"I can't, sorry Tom. Quite busy actually. Gotta show 'arry around."

"Oh my! Is that? No! It can't be! Harry Potter!" After the barman had said Harry's name, the whole pub went freakishly quite. Not a sound, not a movement. Then something no one would have expected happened. Everyone got up to greet Harry.

"Mr. Potter! Such a pleasure!" "Harry Potter! I've always wanted to shake your hand!" "Welcome back Mr. Potter!" "Such a delight, Mr. Potter!"

Harry shook hands with almost everyone in the pub, but he had no idea why everyone knew him. A pale man came up to Harry, and said, "P-p-p-p-potter. V-v-very p-pleased to m-m-meet you."

"Oh, Professor Quirrell. I didn' notice you 'ere. 'arry, this is your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry made to shake hands with Professor Quirrell too, but he pulled away.

"Y-you don't really need l-l-lessons, d-d-d-do you, Mr. P-p-p-potter. I suppose y-y-you would be g-g-getting your b-books now then, eh? I'd better l-l-leave you to it t-t-then." He said. He nervously walked away.

Harry wondered why he looked so nervous.

"What's eating him?" asked Katrina as the three of them went into a small courtyard that only had a bin and a few weeds in it.

"Well, he used to be fine, until he went off for some firs' 'and experience in fightin' the dark arts. Now he's scared of everyone and everythin'!" Hagrid finished telling them and then took out his umbrella and poked the wall three times.

Harry and Katrina were astounded because the wall they stood before had just repositioned its self into an archway, which led to a street full of busy people running about.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally!" Hargid said to himself very proudly. As the three of them walked through the archway, Harry quickly looked behind him, only to see the wall back in its place.

Harry and Katrina looked in every direction as Hagrid let them away, to where, they were not quite sure. Harry saw a stack of cauldrons out side one shop and a shop which sign's said, 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. Harry saw about 5 or 6 boys with their noses pressed up onto a window with a broom in it and wondered what all the fuss was about.

"Righ'. Here we are, Gringotts Wizard's Bank." Hagrid said as he stopped in front of a white building, which towered over the shops. Harry was looking at how large it was when Katrina spoke nervously, "Uhh… Hagrid, what is that thing in front of the door?"

"O', t'at? That's a Goblin." The Goblin was a head shorter than Harry and had very long fingers and feet. He bowed at the three as they walked inside.

Once they were inside, they walked up to a counter with another Goblin behind it. While they were walking, Harry noticed a lot of goblins weighing coins on scales and examining precious stones through magnifying glasses.

"Morning" Hagrid said to the goblin. "We've come to take some money outta Mr. 'arry Potter's safe."

The goblin looked at Harry, then he looked at Katrina and back to Hagrid. "Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"Oh, I've got it 'ere somewhere." Hagrid started to rummage through his many pockets. "Ah! Found it!" The goblin looked at the key.

"And I have a letter 'ere from Albus Dumbledore. It's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter, nodded his head and called out to one of the other goblins.

"Griphook! Take these three down to the vaults." Griphook walked away and the three followed.

--- ---

Ok! There is the next chapter of the story! I can't believe so many people like this story! Anyway… I'll update ASAP! Sorry for taking so long last time!


End file.
